


Tomato Lovers Oneshots

by AmisatheWriter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmisatheWriter/pseuds/AmisatheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Spamano oneshots ranging from fluff so cute that it will make your heart burst from the general fluffiness of it all, to tragic angst that you might need tissues for, to side splitting humorous ones all revolving our favorite Tomato lovers. Also posted to my fanfiction.net account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomato Lovers Oneshots

Spain was awoken from his slumber by a small whimper. He blinked slowly at first, not sure where the sad sound was coming from as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and squinted into the dark. The low rumble sounded again. Spain turned his head to his right, eyebrows furrowed.

"Lovi?" he groaned in a hoarse voice. When he got no response, he shrugged it off and nearly fell back asleep until he heard the whimper again. His green eyes were laced with concern as he stared at the nation next to him.

"Nonno..." Spain heard Romano whimper the name. The only source of light in that unlit room was the moon, which shone dimly on Romano's face-from this, Spain realized that his lover was still asleep, trapped in some dream of the past. Spain turned over to his side with furrowed brows as he watched Romano squirm beside him.

Spain reached out to put a hand atop of Roma's in some attempt to comfort his distressed lover; Romano gripped the hand so tightly that the Spaniard winced a bit. Spain kept his hand intertwined with Romano's. His came in closer to Romano and nuzzled against his hair.

"Nonno...you can't...go..." Romano's voice cracked on the last word. Spain could feel his heart splintering and shattering at his lover's distress and wished he could save him from whatever pain that was going on through his mind. Spain shook Romano lightly, but that only seemed to make it worse as Romano muttered in a soft voice, "you're always leaving me behind, Nonno. But I'm used to that. Just please don't leave Vene behind too."

Spain couldn't take anymore of seeing Romano suffer; he shook Romano a bit more while softly calling his name in hopes to arouse him out of his slumber, but to no avail. Romano kept on begging his dead grandfather to stay, and the more Spain tried to wake him the more desperate the cries of "You can't just leave us alone like that" and "Vene and I are going to be separated and it's all your fault" became.

After a while, the muttering stopped. With Spain's hand still gripping his, Romano turned to the man next to him. "Toño?" Romano said in the softest of voices as he stared at the hand that was intertwined with his.

Spain let go of the hand and pulled Romano closer to him, brushing his hand through the smaller man's hair as he pressed him as he could to him. He planted butterfly kisses all over the younger nation's forehead as he whispered, "I'll never abandon you, Lovino. Never in all my days would I do that."

Lovino buried his head into the Spaniard's chest. "I know you won't," he said, having realized that Spain knew about the dream he just had.

They lied there in silence as they held each other before Romano called out, "Antonio?" Spain hummed in response and looked into his lover's tired eyes. "I love you."

Spain smiled and replied back, "I love you more too much to put into words, mi cariño." He saw Romano smile softly as the Italian quickly fell asleep. Spain soon followed after, holding him near until the morning came.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the first installment of these Spamano oneshots, I plan on writing many, MANY more since I'm back into the groove of writing. Expect to see me soon! I'm going to be taking a few requests for now (maybe like 5). Anyways, please review to tell me what you think and as always, have an amazing and beautiful day my lovely reader! :D))


End file.
